This invention generally relates to vehicle navigation systems and more particularly to a system that includes a receiver that is selectively removable from the vehicle.
Navigation systems are becoming increasingly popular in passenger vehicles. Typical systems include a global positioning system receiver that is mounted permanently within the vehicle. The receiver typically communicates with a satellite-based global positioning system and receives position information, which is converted into some form of display for the vehicle operator indicating g the position of the vehicle relative to previously determined reference points or other known landmarks on a given map database.
In most situations, the global position information is utilized as a navigation or route-guidance system to assist a driver of a vehicle in arriving at a chosen destination. Other functions are commonly available such as providing maps regarding areas surrounding a vehicle location.
While vehicle navigation systems are becoming increasingly popular, they are not without limitation. Those skilled in the art are always striving to make improvements. One shortcoming of currently available systems is that the receiver is only useful to a person occupying the vehicle. This invention provides a substantial improvement by incorporating a portable receiver into the vehicle that is selectively removable and usable by a person, even when they are outside of the vehicle. A system designed according to this invention is especially useful in situations, for example, where an individual drives their vehicle to a particular location and then leaves the vehicle on a hike. The selectively removable receiver incorporated with this invention not only guides the individual to the location while in the vehicle but also serves as a navigation guide during the hike, for example.
In general terms, this invention is a navigation system that is useful in association with a vehicle. A housing supports a receiver that is adapted for communication with a remote satellite or other global positioning system arrangement. The housing also supports a display, which is useful for communicating information to an individual utilizing the system. A docking station is supported within a vehicle that selectively receives the housing so that the receiver can be selectively used within or outside of the vehicle.
In the preferred embodiment, a second display is supported within the vehicle. Whenever the housing is received within the docking station in the vehicle, the second display preferably is activated for displaying the information available through the receiver. An electronic controller preferably is provided on the vehicle for handling close communications with the receiver when the housing is received within the docking station.